


Opposite Attracts.

by aeyongdarling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit of langst, Langst, M/M, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeyongdarling/pseuds/aeyongdarling
Summary: Keith is a trouble maker and Lance is just a typical bubbly and flirty teenager. When Lance saw Keith being beaten up, he needed to save him. The reason for why he's always saving bullied people broke Keith's heart.[I'm so so sorry this is such a sucky summary but I hope you get what I'm trying to say i luv u]





	Opposite Attracts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anon on my tumblr for suggesting that idea. I also want to thank a friend of mine for helping me think of something to write. 
> 
> If you want to suggest me something, you can do so on my tumblr: @itsukimeep !
> 
> Now, I'll let you read and enjoy this Klance fluff^^

Growing up, Lance was bullied and didn't have much friends. Of course, things started to be much better when he's a teenager.

  


However, being bullied changed his behaviour. He used to be the quiet, small and shy boy. Poor little Lance, he didn't understand what was going on then.

  


As he grew, he started to understand what had happened to him. He felt sad because he wasn't able to defend himself, nor did anyone defended him. Which led him to be who he was today.

  


Today, Lance is a cheerful, bubbly and handsome teenager. He's doing well, unlike the bullies that bullied him when he was a child. They're living life in jail.

  


Lance was just talking happily with Hunk and Pidge when he saw a man kicking a teenager with mullet in the dark alleyway.

  


Lance pushed the mullet teen away from the man and punched the living soul out of the man.

  


Hunk and Pidge had helped the mullet teen up while Lance punched the man.

  


When Lance was done, he turned back to the mullet teen and smiled gleefully at him.

  


The mullet teen silently thanked the Gods above that it was dark in the alleyway, or he'd be doomed if he was ever seen blushing.

  


"I'm Lance. You alright?"

  


"I'm Keith. Thanks for your help, but I totally could have handled that myself," Keith said arrogantly.

  


Lance was taken aback and felt his heart break a little.

  


"Well, you looked like you were about to die of being kicked though."

  


Keith just rolled his eyes and pushed Hunk and Pidge away. He dodged Lance and left the dark alleyway. Lance just raised his hands up in frustration.

  


~

  


The next few days, Lance kept bumping into Keith getting beaten up. Of course Lance can't just walk pass someone being beaten up. He'd feel extremely horrible to the point he'd cry himself to sleep.

  


A month passed and Lance bumped into Keith on the last day of the month.

  


"Not getting beaten up today?" Lance asked smugly.

  


Keith only rolled his eyes, but his face softened.

  


"Hey, care to follow me to a café today?" Keith asked with a soft, sweet voice. Lance was surprised but just followed him either way.

  


When they entered a vintage-looking café, Lance was in awe. He had never been to a café and this café just makes him want to burst into tears because he's just so _happy_.

  


"I didn't think someone who gets regularly beaten up would ever go to a place like this," Lance started.

  


"And I never expected someone as bubbly and flirty like you have never been to a café," Keith shot back. Lance just frowned playfully at Keith and followed him to a table.

  


Both of them ordered a frappucino and started to tell each other more about themselves until their frappés arrived.

  


"Uh, I have a question for you, Lance," Keith said as he sipped his frappé. Lance looked up and signalled him to go on.

  


"Why are you so nice to me? And whoever that gets bullied?" Keith asked, looking at his frappé.

  


Lance stared at Keith. No one had ever asked him why. Not even Hunk nor Pidge asked.

  


"I.. It's because I was bullied when I was young too. Though, not as bad as getting kicked and punched. The bullies just asked for money and my lunch food," Lance began.

  


"Little me was bullied out in the open, yet no one came to help. Not even the adults that walked past us. I remember thinking that I didn't matter to the world at one point. There was once when the bullies threatened to kill me if I didn't hand them my money. They just hit me in the stomach after that."

  


Keith faced Lance and saw that he was just staring at the flowers outside their table, smiling sweetly at them. 

  


Keith felt guilty. He was getting into fights for no apparent reason and getting saved by another teenager countless of times. 

  


He didn't really thanked Lance either. For all the times that Lance saved his ass from the bullies and treating his injuries. He never once thanked him for all those.

  


"I'm sorry. For never thanking you for all you did for me, Lance. I truly am grateful for your existence. I'm sorry for not thanking you earlier. You saved me so many times yet all I did was just walked away from you arrogantly. I'm so sorry," Keith felt his eyes welled up and a tear dropped onto his hand.

  


Lance raised his hand and wiped away the tears flowing on Keith's cheeks.

  


"It's alright. I feel satisfied just by helping you and others who are in need," Lance smiled gently, his hand resting on Keith's soft cheek.

  


Keith leaned into the soft touch of Lance's hand. For the rest of the day, they spent their time together around town.

  


~

  


"Hey, Keith. Can I claim you as 'mine'?" Lance asked out of the blue. They were just eating some ice cream near the beach, watching the sunset.

  


Keith looked at Lance and blushed. Keith silently agreed to him and Lance slowly held Keith's small hand in his larger ones.

  


The both of them had never felt so happy in their entire life.

  


**Author's Note:**

> To be really honest, I don't know what that ending is but let's admit it. It's cute. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story! Thank you so much for reading this. I love you all! Stay awesome, my lovelies<3


End file.
